


Facing Fears and Moving Forward

by StallingGem



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Sort Of, TRoS Spoilers, The domestic shit that keeps me living
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21911536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StallingGem/pseuds/StallingGem
Summary: (Tros Spoilers)Rey and Ben discuss their fears and their future.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Facing Fears and Moving Forward

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on three headcanons from my giant list that is still being worked on.
> 
> It gets a little spicy at the end, which surprised me. 😳
> 
> Inspiration: 
> 
> Ben does not like Tatooine. Like at all. He stays there with her because Rey seems to like it. He wants to leave but is a little afraid to bring it up.
> 
> Rey is comfortable on desert planets. She adapts very easily to Tatooine. She doesn’t know why she stays there is nothing truly keeping on the planet. She has a family, Ben is her family the past has been laid to rest, but she is afraid to leave the familiar. She likes the stars, maybe that’s why she stays.
> 
> Leaving is a topic they avoid like the plague. There is a slight passive-aggressiveness about it because angst, but they get sad and get over it quickly.

Rey turns to him and says “You don’t want to stay here, do you?”

Ben panics slightly and pulls her close. 

He sighs, “It's a bit morbid, don't you think? Staying here surrounded by all the ghosts.” 

Rey stiffens. Ben thinks he has offended her. 

“I’m sorry,” Ben says releasing her from his embrace.

Rey holds him still. He’s not running away from this. 

“Where would you want to go?” She askes moving to lay on top of him.

He wraps his arms around her again. He takes a long breath in then out. He mulls the question over in his mind for a time. Rey lays her head down and starts tracing patterns on his chest waiting for him to answer. 

"Home I guess," Ben mumbled.

Rey's head pops head up. "Home?"

Ben smiles wistfully. "Chandrila. Hanna City specifically," He says.

Rey was intrigued. The planet's name sounded beautiful. Images of a city with tall silver buildings surrounded by rolling green hills and beaches with calm blue seas filled her mind. Ben's memories she realizes. She has never seen anything like it. Barren wastelands she knew well, but a city, with loads of people. Her thoughts drift off and anxiety rising. 

"Guess that means Coruscant is out." Ben chuckles. 

He pushes a stray lock hair behind her ear. Rey smiles at his touch immediately comforted.

"No, it's just..." Rey sighs.

"Different?" Ben finishes for her.

She nods. Rey takes a breath and pulls herself away from him. Both of them sit up. This is the farthest they have been apart all night. This topic never ends well. Rey turns to Ben opening her mouth to say something, then quickly closes it.

"Say it," he whispers. 

He reaches out to hold her hand. She gladly takes it. There is no need to hide her pain and fears from him. 

"I'm afraid that this is all a dream," She says and watches his eyes turn sad. 

"I'm afraid that I'll wake up and this will be all a dream. That you won't be here and I made it all up," Rey's voice starts to shudder and her chin starts to wobble. 

Ben pulls her into his lap and presses a kiss to her forehead. She wipes away her tears roughly, feeling silly. She knows he is real. She knows that this isn’t a dream. She shouldn't be afraid of leaving, nothing is holding her to Tatooine. She has Ben. She has a semi-functional ship, that will have to change. Her friends have sent messages checking up on her that she hasn't responded to. Ben cradles her close, settling her head under his chin.

"We don't have to leave tomorrow, we don't have to leave at all." He says gently. "I've got my fears about leaving anyway," he trails off.

"Like what?" Rey asks.

Ben hums, thinking.

"Stupid logical things like money, how could we afford anything? Would two incredibly powerful Force users have jobs?" Ben jokes. 

Rey huffs out a laugh moving to look into his eyes, sensing there is more to this. Ben caves to her look.

"The other question is, would it even feel like home? I haven't been there in so long...and my childhood home isn't filled with a lot of happy memories," he finishes sarcastically.

Rey reaches up and places a hand on his face where is scar once had been. It's unfair what has happened to them, no one should have to endure the lives they have lived. 

Ben leans into her touch and says, "We deserve better than this sandy hellscape. You deserve better than this. You have been alone for a long time and you deserve to be surrounded by life, not by ghosts."

She's moved, she is moved by the passion and love in his voice. Rey moves to straddle his waist and wrapping her arms around his neck. Ben's arms wrap around her back in response.

"But I'm not alone," Rey says resting her forehead to his.

Ben smiles and presses his lips to hers. The kiss is long and slow, making heat pool in her belly. Ben pulls away much to Rey's displeasure. 

"No you aren't and you never will be," Ben says his voice low and thick with desire.

This conversation isn't over yet Rey thinks.

So if Chandrila doesn't work out what are our other choices? Rey asks pulling him close.

Ben's energy grew. He was happy and so was she. They were ready to face their fears and move forward. Not bound by the past.

"I have a few ideas," he laughs.

Rey smiles and kisses him this time.

"Then we should start planing," Rey says in between each kiss.

Ben flips them over and hovers over top of her and places a heavy kiss on her lips.

"Tomorrow," he says gruffly.

Rey's spirit grows giddy. Ben's kisses travel from her lips to her jaw, then to her neck. Rey revels in his affection perfectly content to celebrate their future.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think and if I can improve. 😄
> 
> Come hang out with me on Tumblr  
> https://the-traveler-is-with-me.tumblr.com/


End file.
